


Interrupted

by TheBananaDoctor



Series: Oc archives [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBananaDoctor/pseuds/TheBananaDoctor
Summary: A certain templar has just been promoted and his mage boyfriend decides to pay him a visit.





	Interrupted

Zarách had been recently promoted in the order and he was, finally after a long ceremony, heading to his quarters. He was rather tired but eager to get to work on the assignment given to him by the commander. He sighed as he closed the door behind him. The templar disposed of his armor, putting it neatly away. With a much more relaxed posture, he made his way to his desk and sat down. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t alone.

“Hello there.”

Zarách pushed his chair back to see who was hiding under his table. It was sealed from the other side so you couldn’t see under there from both sides. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“El.. Elrahel? What in the name of the Maker are you doing down there?? How did you get inside?” he managed to keep his voice down a bit. The darker elf had a smug expression as he smiled at him.

“I have my ways,” he said while crawling up to his templar. He laid his head on his hands, which he supported on Zarách’s lap, still sitting on the carpeted floor. “Congrats on the promotion.”

The templar was baffled at everything happening at the moment.

“You’re not supposed to be here.. But thank you..”

“You got the rest of the night free?”

“I- I suppose, yes. Please, just, explain..”

“It’s not important. I was already on my way here when I heard that my sweetheart had got up the ranks, so would you mind if I gave you a present?”

“If you mean answering my questions..-”

“Shh..” Elrahel placed a finger on the templar's mouth. “You must be tired, so let me do the work.”

“Wait..”

The mage’s hand was already on his crotch. Zarách took a sharp breath. The hand moved in smooth caressing motions that made him shiver.

“No, wait!”

The other stopped, looking up at him in confusion.

“It’s not safe for you to be here. What if someone finds you?”

Elrahel thought for a moment and looked back a little.

“No, they won’t. Come closer,” he suggested and moved back under the table. The templar swallowed but he did as he was told, moving the chair up to the table. “Good boy.”

“Please just get on with it.”

He heard an amused laugh from under the table.

“Don’t be so pouty. It’s your day. Your present.”

He leaned back in the chair to see his lover’s smug face once more.

“Very well,” he gave the cue for the other to begin.

And so he did by first removing Zarách’s member from the clothing. The templar turned to look away, embarrassed by him being so turned on already. You could say that it had been a long time since the last one.

“You are so stunningly beautiful, my dear,” Elrahel whispered, taking his lips to the base of the cock and sliding his tongue all the way up to the tip. It caused the templar’s back to arch with a gasp. His hands grasped the chair with a hard grip. Elrahel brought his own hands to the other’s thighs, making slow and deliberate moves with his thumbs, all the while he was working his lips and tongue around the tip. His lover was getting harder by the minute and he brought his other hand to gently stroke the throbbing length. This made Zarách instinctively jerk his hips up, pushing himself deeper into the mage’s mouth with a moan.

Elrahel, however, was not having this and pushed the eager hips down to get to work on the tip of the cock again. He knew how to best pleasure his lover and sometimes it required some dominance, or perhaps most of the time that made things more enjoyable for them both. Zarách’s natural tendency to obey made it easier.

The templar was twitching in anticipation and breathing sharply. He could feel himself closing in on the climax. Rather quickly to his liking, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t one to pleasure himself while his significant other wasn’t around, which was most of the time thanks to their superiors being at war of all things. They should’ve been mortal enemies, the templars in charge of the mages, keeping them secure, and here he was getting blown by the enemy and enjoying it to no end. A mage in charge of a templar, a proper twist in the reality they lived in.

Then suddenly, just as he had feared, there was a knock on the door.

“Ser? This is an urgent message! I’m coming in.”

Barely before the door had opened to reveal a subordinate of his, the templar had jerked up in the chair, leaning over the table. In the process of doing so, pushing himself even deeper down Elrahel’s throat. He did his best to keep a straight face, although he had to cover his mouth to keep it shut.

“Wh-what is it?” he managed. The mage hadn’t stopped even at that, which made it even harder for him to keep his breathing under control.

“There’s been a sudden burst of magic in the nearby woods. The report says multiple mages are behind it. The commander has appointed you to be a part of the expedition to take care of them, Ser.”

“I’ll be there in just a mINUte!” his voice cracked at a sudden thrust from the mage below his desk.

“Are you alright, Ser?”

“Yes, yes.” he had to pause to take in air, “Go with the OThers! You are dismissed.”

The templar looked at Zarách for a moment too long before disappearing and thankfully closing the door behind him.

Zarách’s breathing became very fast as he was feeling the rough and warm insides of the other’s mouth brushing over him and without much effort, he came with an immense wave of pleasure washing over his body. He was panting as he leaned back in his chair. To his surprise, Elrahel laughed.

“What’s so funny?” he asked when he had regained his senses a little.

“Oh, you’re so amazing, love,” the mage declared, crawling back out from under the table and standing up. He positioned himself behind Zarách, putting his arms around him. The templar leaned his head against his lover.

“They one of yours?”

“Sorry?”

“Those mages out there.”

“Ah, must be. Touko’s probably down there.”

“Touko..” the name haunted his lips for a moment in the afterglow and then it hit him. Like nothing had just taken place under his desk, he got up, removing his now ruined pants to quickly change into a clean pair. “If Touko’s involved, I’d better get down there soon or there won’t be a forest out there in the morning!”

Elrahel just smiled happily at the sudden rush which had overtaken his templar.

“Need any help?” the mage pointed at the armor. As much as the help was unnecessary, the other elf accepted with a nod. After all, his lover would most likely be gone as soon as he returned later and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. The armoring up was quick, efficient yet somehow very intimate. Once he was ready to leave, Zarách reached up on his toes and gave a brief kiss to the other.

“I love you, but do me a favor and don’t be here when I’m back.”

He retreated, grabbed his huge sword and opened the door, glancing back one more time with a smile before leaving in a hurry.

“Will do,” Elrahel said to himself with a warm smile when he was left on his own.


End file.
